What?
by PotatoChipRevolution
Summary: Artie and Brittany talk after rehearsal.


**A/N: Been awhile since my last one. And I just wanted to write a little drabble like one shot. No particular story to this. Brittany and Artie are just talking. I also felt like writing since I had nothing to do while waiting for a 2 hour lecture to begin. Hurrah. -dies-**

Artie slumped in his wheelchair after a strenuous rehearsal in the school auditorium. It was the same as usual. He'd be off to the front in the middle or in front but to the side to showcase the other members in the Glee club, but despite being in the front, he still felt out of it. His voice was one of the few things he was really confident about. Ever since the accident when he was 8, everything else was just a little different for him. Not that he'd let that hold him back, of course. It's just that his voice was the one thing he was sure to blow people away with. Being confined to a portable chair didn't really do wonders with the ladies in the school and with an off-beat chauvinistic comment here and there never did wonders either. Especially if Santana was nearby. She'd comeback with a witty yet mean remark sure to make anyone at the receiving end at least, if not a lot, down in the dumps. Combine all that with his nerdy looks…yeah.

"It's like I never had a chance."

"What?"

Surprised, Artie fumbled with his wheelchair and struggled to look in the direction of the person who spoke. "Brittany? What're you still doing here?" He pushed up his glasses and surveyed the seemingly empty room. All the others had rushed out with other plans to have fun with and he'd decided to stay for a bit since his dad would be a little late with his pick up.

The blond shrugged, "No reason. I was in the back with Santana and Quinn talking about practice when Coach Sylvester sent Annie for Quinn. And then Santana got a text from Puck for something or other." She started walking towards him and sat down in front of him, "Walked around and then I heard you say something."

Artie nodded still surprised from the encounter. He sat there wondering what she could possibly want. The idea of her wanting to sit and have a conversation with him didn't seem like a plausible idea and they'd never really spoken before. A few words here and there but nothing concrete to avoid awkward pauses and the like during any real conversations.

It took him awhile to realize that Brittany was prodding his legs and looking up at him incredulously. He raised his eyebrow at the look, "What?" Then she squinted, confused, "How could you not feel that? I'm poking pretty har-ah, nevermind." Her eyes wandered over the wheelchair and frowned, "Don't you ever get bored of just sitting in it?" Artie shrugged, overlooking her slip, "Sometimes, but I do get some pretty kick ass daydreams and I'm dancing all the time." He smiled at the thought. Bits and pieces of his daydreams now clouded his mind.

On remembering that Brittany was still with him and not knowing how long he was enjoying himself, Artie looked back down at her and was at a loss of words. He didn't know what to say and she sure wasn't about to start conversation. Brittany was sitting there, playing with the hem of his pants. He bit his lip and looked around the deserted auditorium again wanting something, _anything_, to fall or whatever. The silence was so awkward and unwanted.

"What did you mean by never having a chance?"

It came out soft and calming. He didn't even realize she'd said something till she tapped his arm. "What?" He felt stupid for coming up with a one word answer. And it wouldn't even answer her question. He didn't even know what she said.

"What did you mean about never having a chance."

Artie blinked at her. She said it more forcefully this time. Her statement hung in the air. He swallowed uncomfortably, "Err, just that I'm not really a "catch", am I?" From sitting Indian style, Brittany propped herself up to her knees, "What do you mean?"

He scratched at his arm nervously and pulled at the bottom of his sweater. It was getting really awkward now. A cheerio, Brittany no less, was sitting here with him, in an empty room, trying to make conversation with him. A conversation he didn't feel comfortable having. He glanced at his watch and almost groaned out loud realizing that a mere 10 minutes passed. It would still be awhile before his dad would show up and text him to get outside.

Brittany pressed further on and Artie rubbed his eyes. "Just that I'm in a wheelchair. I'm a nerd. And sometime I say things I shouldn't…" His hands dropped on his lap. "So yeah…yeah." The sentence died between them.

She shrugged, "I don't think so. I mean, you dated Tina, right? You guys were good together." He stared at her, "Till I screwed up. Mike's being a better boyfriend than I ever was. He treats her way better." Brittany smacked his arm, "So? You can learn to be a better boyfriend. And everybody screws up. I've dated people here and there and either I get upset or they get upset at one point. And I'd go out with you if I could." She pursed her lips together, wanting to chose her words wisely but then decided to just ask, "Do you still like Tina?"

Artie looked blankly at her, feeling a rush of confusion from her hinting at dating him and hurt from the break up wash over him. He hadn't really thought about how he felt about Tina since then. But he and Tina did talk for a little bit sometimes. The thick tension, for the most part, was gone. Small jokes here and there. "Maybe? I don't know. I mean, I have been talking with her and we've been getting along better since the…situation. But I'm not entirely sure. But what I do know for sure is that I'm glad that she's happy with Mike."

Artie began to relax in Brittany's presence. She wasn't judging him. She was being an unbiased friend. Wait. Friend? Was it okay to call her that? He pulled himself together only to make a face again. She said she'd date him if she could. To stop himself from freaking out outwardly, he chose to not mention it. It'd be great to start off as friends.

Brittany studied him silently for the next few seconds and Artie felt tense again. His eyes took a quick peek at his watch and let out a sigh of relief. His dad should be texting him any moment now. As if on cue, his phone beeped and glad to have something to with his hands besides twiddle his thumbs, he fished for his phone and flipped it open, reading the message.

"Ah. I, uh, have to go. My dad's here."

"Oh. Okay."

He started to push himself towards the exit, surprised at himself for feeling putout that he had to end his time with Brittany. Getting closer to the door, Artie stopped himself and turned his head as far as he could and asked, "I know this might be…sudden. But do you mind if we can hang out again? Like this, I mean. Just to talk." He smiled when Brittany brightened. "Yeah! Yeah, that'd be great." They waved at each other and Artie went on wheeling himself out the door, happier than he usually was. He yelped slightly when his speed picked up. Brittany, on seeing Artie leave, decided to follow and push him.

"Thanks."

"No problem. I think it'd be cool to meet your dad."

"What?"

**A/N Part II: Sorry for any grammatical mistakes that are probably there. Somewhere towards the middle of the story, the lecture was about to begin, so I had to stop. And I finished this one shot after getting to the library after the thing. So now I'm in the library…sleepy. I think I'm going to take a nap here. Whoo. **


End file.
